


Hazy Winter Morning

by Ryface



Series: Song Shuffle Challenge [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna woke up, slowly and blearily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> song: Simon & Garfunkel, "I Am A Rock"
> 
>  
> 
> "A winter's day   
> In a deep and dark December;   
> I am alone,   
> Gazing from my window to the streets below   
> On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow. "

Zatanna woke up, slowly and blearily. "Llec enohp, taolf ot ym dnah," she whispered into the darkness. Her phone pulled itself free from the pocket of her discarded jeans and floated into her hand. It was nearly six am. The air outside the blankets was chilly, so she tucked her phone under the pillow and rolled back over.

Artemis was fast asleep, her hair spread out everywhere, but her body curled into the smallest ball she could manage while still being relaxed. Zatanna smiled a little and resisted the urge to kiss her. She knew how light a sleeper she was, and for the time being, she was content just to watch her in the hazy pre-winter-sunrise light peeking in the window.    
  
It was breathtaking, how beautiful she was.


End file.
